Tears Of Gold And Blood
by Rose Fang
Summary: Gray, Lucy, and Happy set off on a mission to find an object with some clues. Gray and Lucy learn to love eachother but the clues might tear them apart. GrayxLucy
1. Mission Start

**Tears of Gold and Blood**

**Mission Start**

**Rose: 2nd fanfic! Plz R&R! **

**~Lucy~**

For me, today is such a boring day. End of the month,

Boring, and, and… CRAP! MY RENT IS DUE AT

THE END OF THE WEEK! She looked at the request board.

"Walk a vicious dog for 50,000 jewels." No, Not enough for my rent.

"Make and ice sculpture – 20,000 jewels." *sweat drop* this is for Gray.

"Solve a puzzle – 100,000 jewels." Levy-chan could do this.

"Find an object by solving a few clues.(in small print:

CAUTION: May be dangerous!) – 300,000 " Ah! Here we go! This was going to be a piece of cake!

"Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, let's go on a mission!," I said rushing over to the table.

"Why should I?," asked Natsu. "Plz! My rent is due by the end of the week!," I begged. "Fine weirdo," said Natsu.

"Yay!," I replied. "What is the quest anyways?," asked Gray. "We have to solve some clues." I answered.

Erza asked, "why not ask Levy?" I frowned. "she went on a job with Gajeel."Not that I'm sad for Levy-Chan.

Then I thought, Natsu's too dense and Erza doesn't need to fight. "Natsu do you mind if Happy can come?I change my mind,

I want to go with Gray and Happy." I also thought that Gray was smart. He seems so. "Yea, but why the ice-head?" exclaimed Natsu.

"cus I'm smart Flame Brain!" said Gray. They were now head to head shouting insults at each

other. I sweat dropped. Erza shouted, "Stop!" The two shut up and agreed that Gray and Happy would accompany me on my journey.

**~Day of Journey – Gray~**

Wow, Lucy actually wants to go on a mission with me without the dense

Flame brain. Now Lucy, Happy, and I are boarding the train to a scholar city. Once we got there we met

the person who requested us to find the object. We were at a huge mansion and we were going to

stay the night there. The master said that Lucy's room was upstairs while Happy and

my room was downstairs. Happy ditched me and slept in Lucy's room. Then I fell asleep….

Dream~

I was running from a monster.

Or at least something that was screaming.

He was a little kid.

Deliora was causing havoc.

I think the monster is Deliora at least.

Ur was turned into ice.

Dream over~

Lucy knocked on the door.

"Gray time for breakfast!"

I put on some clothes and sat at the table with Happy and Lucy.

We ate strawberries, scrambled eggs, bread, jam, milk, and/or

Juice. Then the master, who we found out was called Vincent,

showed us the riddle to finding the object.

To get the tears of gold,

You must be mighty and bold,

Beware or you'll get tears of blood,

Look near the mistletoe,

Kiss for love,

The sign will show.

We set of to Lucy's room and sat down on her bed. "I think it means that we have to be

careful or we'll get hurt and we have to kiss under the mistletoe for love and we can't fake it." I said.

No problem. Lucy blushed. Happy said, "She liiiikkes you." Lucy gives an annoyed look and says,

"Do not! Well…" Does she love me? I mean, I'm starting to love her more and more.

"say, let's go to the mistletoe," I say and I head towards the mistletoe and Happy

and Lucy follow. We reached the mistletoe. Lucy and I kissed. It seemed like an

eternity, but something moved, the wall I think. Then there were 2 rings. One for Lucy and one for me.

They both blushed crimson red. There was also another riddle.

When a.m. turns to p.m.,

Look at the clock.

Give it a knock ,

Then turn the knob,

But beware the pain

And tears.

"So we have to go to the clock at noon and knock once, Then turn a knob?

I don't understand where the pain and tears come from though. Do you?," said Lucy. Gray replied," I don't know what that means either but we have to find out for ourselves."

**Rose: Sorry if the chapters are short and if there is a cliffhanger.**

**Lucy: B-but what happens next?**

**Gray: I marry you. Don't you know that?**

**Lucy: *blushes***

**Rose: *sweat drop* That's in the way future. Don't get married in your teens!**

**Lucy & Gray: Your right.**

**Lucy: *giggle***

**Rose: Thank You! Plz continue to R&R (read & review)!**


	2. Beware the Pain and Tears

**Tears of Gold and Blood**

**Beware the Pain and Tears**

**Rose: Beware!  
>Lucy: Wwhattt ddo wwe beware?<strong>

**Gray: Pain and Tears.**

**Lucy: How can we if we don't know how we'll when be in pain?**

**Rose: Be ready…. (Plz R&R)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail or characters.**

**~Happy (finally)~**

Lucy and Gray Kissed! I'm gonna tell Natsu! He'll be so jealous.

I bet by the time we get back to fairy tail they'll be a couple. If that happens

I want 10 fish! Now the next riddle says to turn a knob at noon.

"Happy, go find all the clocks in the house!," commanded Gray. "Aye Sir!," I replied. Okay.

I'm going to start by looking upstairs. *flies up the stairs* Thud! *starts walking* I first go into Lucy's room,

there is no clock; that's strange. I go into all the other rooms, No clocks! "Gray!

There are NO CLOCKS upstairs!," I yelled. Gray says, "Really? Lets check downstairs."

I fly downstairs. There are no clocks in any of the bedrooms. That's when Lucy says," Hey look, I found the clock!"

Then we look at the dusty corner Lucy points to. There is a grandfather clock. "Next step is to find where to tap it and hurry it's almost noon!,"

Lucy says. I say, "Maybe at noon something shows us where to knock?" Then at noon,

I was right! The clock turned blue in one spot. Gray knocked and surprisingly and long knob poppe

d out and hit him in the face. He's now unconscious. I'm guessing that was the pain. *sweat drop*

Lucy starts crying while turning the knob. "Lucy why are you crying?," I ask. "The thing is, I don't even know!

It might be Gray unconscious or because of the riddle! After turning the knob, Gray wakes up and

Lucy magically stops crying. (WTH! How is that possible?) But Gray starts yelling at Lucy. Why? A magic spell.

Again? Then I grab a book and hit Gray in the head (like maka chop from soul eater). He's felt the pain again and is knocked out…again.

That really surprises me. Lucy's like, "what the hell was that for!" I cry, "I'm showy Lushy!" Well anyways, Gray wakes up again and

is back to normal. I take the next riddle out of the clock.

**Where one who flies cannot see,**

**Where one who dies cannot breathe,**

**Where a girl can always see,**

**Where a boy falls on his knees,**

**Look under a tree.**

This isn't very helpful, I think. Lucy says, "A place where happy cannot see, the dead cannot

breathe, I can always see, and Gray falls on his knees and look under a tree." What place would that be?

I wonder, I ponder. I say," I got it! In the dark, I'm blindfolded. The dead can't even breathe. Lucy has a flashlight always on.

Lucy kicks Gray in the guts and falls on his knees and look under a tree!" I smirk.

Lucy and Gray say no because Gray doesn't want to be kicked in the gut and we'd have to figure out the room that's always dark.

There is a cellar, so I think it's the cellar, but Lucy and Gray don't listen.

**~Gray~**

Nobody really notices that we are now having a late lunch at 2:00 P.M.

Lucy and I ate soup, rice, and [for dessert we ate some] strawberry cake while

Happy ate… lot's and lot's of fish. I think his favorite fish was the salmon or something. Then we all met up at Lucy's room. We had nothing to do put wait.

But then I thought I heard the dense flame brain. I was thinking noooooo, that's impossible.

Lucy let out a scream and scooted away from me a sat in the closet and closed the door. "Lucy, What's wrong!" I ask.

"J-Juvia is gonna kill me! She's coming after me!" Happy sweat drops. "It's okay, She's not coming. I thought I heard Natsu just now," I say.

Happy sweat drops then says, " I thought I heard panther lily. It's really creeping me out." Then Lucy comes out of the closet. _**OUCH! **_

**~Lucy~**

_**Ouch! **_I was knocked out. But then I woke up in the cellar. What the Heck!

Happy is all chained up and probably can't see. Gray is conscious, but hes kneeling and his hands are chained.

But what strikes me odd is that I'm not chained. There is also a faux tree in front of the fireplace, far enough not to get on fire.

I can't unchain Gray or Happy. Strange. Then I remember the riddle. Look under the tree.

Under the tree or rather, under / embedded in the base was a riddle and an object,

the object was actually a necklace that is made out of gold and then a heart pendant that was made out of diamond.

I wore the necklace and tried to free happy and Gray. It still didn't work.

When I summoned Loki/Leo to save Gray and Happy, it actually worked and they got free.

Happy was blind until getting out of the cellar and Gray had to be dragged by me.

Loki noticed the rings on Gray and me's (sorry for incorrect grammar) fingers and said, "You guys are getting married!" and started sobbing.

I stopped in my tracks as I entered the kitchen and replied, "maybe, if Juvia doesn't kill me and If Natsu doesn't kill Gray….."

Loki sobbed, "why didn't you tell me? Well I'm going to tell the other spirits!", "What! No-" I say.

Too late because he had already left. I spoke my thoughts out loud and said, "I really wish we could get married, but I don't want to upset Juvia." I frowned.

Then Gray kissed me and said, "it's going to be alright. We rested in my room and I asked if Happy if he was okay.

"Aye!," he replied. I was grateful. Gray told me that he was okay too.

We were all healed by dinner time. For dinner we had fish, turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, soup, rice, and beef.

For dessert, we ate pumpkin pie. We ate this because it was Thanksgiving, My first one with Fairy Tail as my guild.

Then Happy, Gray, and I retired to my room. Then I told them about the necklace. They thought it was cool and then

Aquarius _**willingly **_came out and actually congratulated me for finally having a boyfriend and going to get married.

She said that Scorpio and herself were going to get married sometime soon too. I congratulated her too.

Then she went back to her original self and said that I had to have a baby _after_ her. Then she left. Gray and I sweat dropped.

Happy fell asleep on my bed. Then Gray and I discussed the new riddle.

**Earrings for the maiden,**

**Hidden,**

**found, **

**then stolen.**

**Hidden again where roses grow.**

"The rose patch in the garden!," I say, "Let's look tomorrow though. It's really dark outside." Gray says, "Yes, let's look tomorrow."

_To be continued…._

**Rose: Thanks to _The House of Anubis, Soul Eater, _and _Maid Sama!_ For inspiration.**

**Lucy: Yeah Thanks! I wonder what kind the earrings will be!**

**Gray: Tomorrow we will go in the garden for the first time!**

**Rose: Yep. And Plz R&R!**


	3. The Times of Good and Bad 1

**Tears of Gold and Blood**

**In Times of Good and Bad 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: uh….. hi.<strong>

**Lucy: Awkward…. Well anyways, Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~<strong>

I woke up and headed to the kitchen after showering and putting on a sun dress.

Then, Gray and I told Happy about the earrings and the rose garden while eating cake,

scrambled eggs, toast, fish (Happy's food obviously), fruit (strawberries, apples, bananas, honey dew, and cantaloupe). The food was so delicious! After

that, we walked out and into the rose garden.

WOAH! The garden is more like a field. There are roses everywhere. There are Red roses, white roses, pink roses, blue roses, black roses, and so many

other kinds. This will take forever to find two itty bitty earrings! The earrings must be elegant, rose-like, and beautiful, pretty like the necklace and rings.

Thinking about the kiss makes me fear Juvia, At first I thought she was being paranoid about me being her love rival, but now I realize that I truly love Gray

and that Juvia was right to call me her rival. I think about all the times I have been through, everything, and laying down on the green grass and looking at

the sky. I cry quietly, tears flowing out of me. "Lucy, are you okay?," asks Happy. I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand and give a little smile, then

say, "I'm fine." Gray helps me up and tells me that he loves me. I smile and say quietly, "I love you too." Then we embrace for a short while. Happy says,

"Romeo and Juliet much?" while sweat dropping. Then he jumps up and down, excited and says, "Let's go find the earrings!" Happy also raises his Exceed

paw in the air, "We can do this!" Gray and I laugh at this then I look earnest and say, "I will never give up."

* * *

><p><strong>~Gray~<strong>

Lucy looks so determined. Looking through every nook and cranny. Even looking in and on the roses. Happy and I help too. We don't find the earring by

lunch so all three of us decide to come back later. "What are we eating today?," asks Happy. "Seafood, including fish, crab, oysters, clams, and seaweed

soup (YUMMY!)," replies the servant. Happy's mouth hangs open and then starts drooling. I eat crabs (with sauce), rice, clams, and seaweed soup. Lucy eats

crab (with sauce of course), rice, and seaweed soup. Then, we went out to the garden again. I was thinking about the quest, we had to get _an object, _but

We've got more than one, and why the marriage stuff? Was this quest rigged by Mirajane? Now that I think about this, I have seen her in every scene

involving love….. Levy and Gajeel, Lisanna and Bixlow, Alzack and Bisca, Herself and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen, and Cana and Macao. She was always

there and smiling. I'm guessing this quest _is_ rigged, but I don't tell Lucy. "Gray?," Lucy says, "Gray!" I'm startled, but say, "Yeah?" Lucy asks, "Are you

alright? You just froze there and I called your name several times." I reply, "Yeah, but pun intended on the 'froze'?" I create a rose with my ice-make magic

an hand the rose to Lucy. She blushes, "No pun intended."

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~<strong>

Gray is so nice! He's funny, smart, and cute. Then Happy butts in, "Uh, guys? Find the earrings?" I say, "Oh yeah. Right. Then we continue to search. The three of us comb the field for earrings. 40 minutes later….. Happy finds… one earring, but the earring is very beautiful. A tiny rosebud that is preserved in crystal resin on an earring hook (earrings from **Real Flowers** ). "The earring is beautiful, just like you," Gray says. I blush. Happy is still looking for the next earring. Oh well, we have done enough today. "Let's go inside," I say. We walk inside and sit at a table. I can't help but notice a painting with several roses. I also see a pot growing roses. I stand up and go near the pot and search for the Rose. "Lucy, what are you doing?," asks Gray. I reply, " This is where roses grow right?" I can't find the earring. I look at the painting. I look very closely at the signature. The second earring is part of the signature! "Found it!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Is the story to slow or okay?<strong>

**Lucy: I think it's in between.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Gray: I don't really know….**

**Rose: Are you like Natsu now?  
><strong>

**Gray: Shut up! I'm not dense like _that _ash-brain idiot.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: What did you say ICE BRAIN!**

**Lucy: Why is Natsu here? (they don't hear her)**

**Gray: Your dense SQUINTY EYES!**

**Natsu: DROOPY EYES!**

**Gray: FLAME BRAIN!**

**Natsu: POPSCICLE!**

**Rose: *Sweat drop* well ignore them, PLZ R&R! :D**

** P.S. sorry for a short chapter.**


	4. The Times of Good and Bad 2

**Tears of Gold and Blood**

**In Times of Good and Bad 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Sorry for not Writing for a month. I'm really busy with Homework, piano, violin, marimba, going places, lazy, etc.<strong>

**Gray: Did you forget about me too, while you're at it.**

**Happy: Aye, did you?**

**Rose: No! I was busy and stuff!**

**Lucy: What happens next!**

**Rose: Let's find out. (Plz R&R)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~<strong>

Wow. The earring. Part of a painting. I giggle.

"Lucy, why are you laughing?" asks Gray.

"The earring was in the painting. Duh." I answer, giggling still.

"We took all that time _outside_ to find the other earring."

"Well here, Wear the earrings," says Gray.

After I put on my elegant earrings. A wave of gold flashed over me, a wave of gold and sparkles. A magic parchment appeared:

_**Now to find the tears of gold,**_

_**Enter the secret chamber of sleep,**_

_**Gain something of the heart's desire,**_

_**Gain the gold, but beware for blood.**_

"Whoa! I think means we'll finally get the gold and there is a secret bedroom!" I say.

"Yes!" says Gray. "The mission is almost done!"

"Happy, search here (downstairs), there are no bedrooms down here" I ordered. "Gray and I will look upstairs.

Gray and I both looked through out the halls. Then I came upon one of the hall's many candles with A golden handle, but this one had a rusty, brass candle holder. I called to Gray. "Gray!" I yelled. He came running and asked, "What is it?" I answered, "I think I found the passage." I pulled the candle holder forward and immediately, the wall turned. Gray and I appeared to be in some sort of tunnel. Right across from us was a door. Too many spikes in the way for safe passage. The small but sharp spikes looked like they had blood on them. I wanted to turn back, but the door was closed. We had to move forward, towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~Gray~<strong>

There was only one way to get to the door. Jump or I step on the spikes and bleed while helping Lucy over to the door's platform. I tried jumping.

"Gray!" Exclaimed Lucy. "Are you alright?"

I yelled back, "Yea, I'm fine!"

Lucy tried jumping too, she reached the edge of the platform. She slipped, but I caught her. Her foot still hit the spikes. Her foot was bleeding as if she got cut by glass. We quickly entered the room. And as quickly, the door disappeared. There was a convenient First aid kit. I put bandages on Lucy's foot and say, "Oi Lucy, Be careful!" She sighs. There is a bed in the room. So she sits on it. There is a convenient clock in the room too. A grandfather clock to be exact. I sit on the bed too, sighing. After 5 seconds, there is a wall.

"*gasp* Oh no!" says Lucy. "Hey, remember the riddle? We have to gain something of heart's desire, and this is a bed…." Lucy Blushes. "Do we have to do_ that_?" She says while we lay on the bed. We kiss and something magical happens. The walls come down. (Sorry this has to stay T rated.) Lucy blushes while looking dumbfounded. There is also a slot of the wall that is open. There is a rare Aquamarine called the Sea of Aqua (or so the plaque says). Lucy grabs it. There are also other gold coins and an assortment of jewels.

We see an exit. An narrow tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>~Happy~<strong>

Hmmm. I wonder what happened to Gray and Lucy. I use my Aera magic and fly. I yell

very loudly, "GRAY! LUCY!" no answer. It is 3 a.m. I go to sleep worried. Where are

they? Where are Gray and Lucy?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**R&R. **

**Also review where Happy thinks Gray and Lucy are. If you're idea is chosen, you're name will be mentioned.**

**Sorry for not posting for a month too. I'm just busy with Algebra and honors, other hw, and my other story, **Goodbye_Fairy_Tail_Hello_Blue_Pegasus .

**Plz read this too!**


	5. Getting out aka Escape

**AN: Erm….. sorry for the year long hiatus. I got lazy and was also piled up with Geometry and Honors hw…**

**I suggest that you reread the story!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

**Getting out – Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

It was raining outside. I was starting to wonder if that's where Gray and Lucy went. I heard thunder when a bright yellow light (lightning, obviously)

shot down from the sky. I wonder if Lucy's okay. She's scared of the booming thunder…

_Flashback~_

_It was pouring rain and Lucy was dashing to her apartment. Natsu and I were right behind her. "Luce, slow down! What's the rush! It's only rain; water," _

_exclaimed Natsu. Lucy had tears streaming down her face. "I-I don't want to get wet," Lucy replied. Then she muttered under her breath. Lucy continued on, _

_but Natsu just stood there. His eyes widened. I asked, "Natsu, What's wrong?" He replied, "S-she said, 'You don't understand me. I just need to get inside!'" _

_Natsu and I ran to Lucy's apartment. Lighting cracked and the thunder boomed as we reached Lucy's doorstep. I was amazed that Natsu was so serious that _

_he used the door and not the window. He threw open the door. "LUCY!" He shouted. There she was, curled up into a ball under her desk with a blanket _

_wrapped around her. Tears were streaming down her face as she cowered in fear from the sound of thunder. Natsu kneeled next to her. He pulled her into a _

_hug and comforted her until she fell asleep. I was worried. Lucy, why are you so scared? _

_Flashback end~_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of a sudden I heard screaming. Ghosts?! No. It can't be. Wait….. is it Lucy? I used my Aera magic to fly across the

hall. I had to be brave; for Lucy. I followed the sound. It came from the wall? My blood was pounding through my veins as I thought I should be

fearless in this situation like Natsu probably would. I kept ramming into the wall until there was a big enough hole to see behind it . A hand reached

through. KYAAAAAAAAAAA! That startled me. I realized the hand belonged to Gray as he spoke. "Happy?" I replied, "Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Gray firmly said,

"Happy, Lucy's unconscious. Can you get help?" I said, "Yes! I'll go now!" I flew as fast as I could to find a person or our client, Mr. Deveniol. I found our

client after a few minutes. "Mister, come quickly! My friend passed out!" The client's eyes widened and ran along side me until we reached Gray and

Lucy's location. Gray must've heard us because he asked, " Can you pull me out of here?!" The client was startled but soon recognized that Gray was

somehow behind the wall. He pulled Gray out of the wall (AN: He sorta broke more of the wall *Sweat drop*). Gray had Lucy –who held various items-

in his arms. She didn't look to well. Her feet were bandaged up, blood seeping through. "We Have to get her to a doctor! This is the city of scholars,

there must be many who study medicine!" Gray ran out of the mansion with me flying behind them.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I woke up in a hospital bed, it was raining and you could hear the loud roar of thunder. I felt chilled as I thought about the day that she died. The day

that Layla Heartphilia died. The day my mother died.

_Flashback~_

_Mama and papa were arguing that day over whether I should go to public school. I remember I wanted to go to school so I could meet new people and make _

_lots of friends. It was raining and flashes of yellow streaked the black sky. "Lucy is being homeschooled! If she goes to Public school, she might be _

_assassinated! She is the heiress of the Heartphilia conzern!" Yelled Papa. Mama yelled right back, "She needs friends, Jude! Friends! Real ones! Not people you _

_bribe with money or force to come play with her. She needs experience out in the world." Papa got really angry and struck mommy. Mama held her cheek and _

_she looked pained. As she closed her eyes, she fell to the floor." I was hiding in the dark, but I could still see what was happening. "Mama!" I yelled. I ran over_

_to her as Papa was in shock. After he got over it, he tried to find her pulse. It was a heart attack. Why did this happen? She was only 32… She was gone. _

_Mama was gone._

_After that papa only paid attention to his work and treated me coldly. He blamed me for everything. And it was always raining and thundering outside…._

_Flashback end~_

I sat up and took my head in my hands. Gray opened the door and came in. "Lucy! You're awake!" He said surprised. I blinked in confusion. "How long

was I out?" Gray said, "1 month." He looked down.

I exclaimed, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"How is everyone? Are they alright?! They're not that worried about me, right?" I blurted to Gray. Said person gave a fake smile, "I contacted Mira<p>

through lacrima, but I lied to them. I need to tell you Lucy; You're… not out of the woods yet." I asked, "What do you mean, Gray?" He sighed. He says,

_**"You've been poisoned."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I think I have improved my writing just a bit. Please review what you think. I also sincerely apologize for the yearlong hiatus. If you have any questions or ideas, please review or PM me. Thank you for your patience. Spring Break….. WHY DID FAIRY TAIL HAVE TO STOP FOR NOW?! WHY!<strong>


	6. The Cure and Reward

**Rose: So so so so sorry! I meant to update a long time ago but I was so busy and stressed and unmotivated until I actually read my story. So here is chapter 6. I'm sorry it's late, once again! You should probably reread the story. **

**Happy: Aye! She's Sorry!**

**Lucy: Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6: The Cure and Reward**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lucy~<strong>_

How Could this be? Poisoned? How? When? Where? Gray saw that I was freaking out and said, "Lucy, calm down. We found out the poison was what made you sleep for a

month. You got it from the spikes. But since you woke up, the poison is now trying to kill you (That totally didn't freak her out more, Gray). The cure is the tears of gold." I

realized something just then. "Oh no! We didn't get the tears of gold! We were too distracted by the Sea of Aqua… We didn't complete our mission and I'm gonna….." Tears

slip down my cheek. Gray sighs and then says, "Lucy, you don't have to worry. We have another clue. Apparently we have the tears but we don't know it. And there was a

warning: Those who are not pure of heart cry out in pain and hath tears of blood." I gasp. Abruptly, Happy barges into the room. "Gray! Mr. Deveniol just broke the Sea of

Aqua!" He sees me and flies to me and gives me a hug. "Lucy, you're awake!" Gray interrupted and said, "Sorry about the reunion but we have to go see what Deveniol is

doing!" I say, "Right." We dash to his room.

* * *

><p>When we arrive I shout, "Mr. Deveniol, what have you done?!" I mean, that was a rare priceless aquamarine gem. Our client replies, "Don't worry, the shards of the<p>

remaining aquamarine can be made into smaller items of jewelry." He pulls out a crown that would curve onto a face and hanging from those curves are two "tears" or two

golden rain droplets. I gasp, "Is that the-" He chuckles, "Yes. The Tears of gold." He pauses then adds, "Did you know that this crown has the power to make your hearts

desire come true?" He laughs again. I realize what he's about to do and I shout, I try to warn him, " Wait! Don't it might not work out!" He doesn't listen and he puts the

crown on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Gray~ <strong>_

Lucy tried to warn Deveniol about what the crown would do to the people impure at heart. The idiot didn't listen and put the crown on anyways. I'd say if you laugh evilly,

you'd have to be impure at heart. In three seconds, the guy just starts screaming and his eyes turn red. Lucy tries to get the crown off him and Happy exclaims, "Lucy,

watch out!" With Deveniol raging he knocked over a vase and it was about to hit Lucy so I ran to her and said, "Ice make: Shield!" Lucy looks back at me and mouths,

"Thanks, Gray." I nod. Deveniol is on his knees and blood is coming out of his eyes. What the hell, I didn't think the blood would come out a lot at a time. I thought it would

come out as tears dripping down his face…. Lucy gets the crown off and Deveniol collapses on the floor. I grab him and say, "Quick! We have to get to the hospital!"

* * *

><p>Deveniol is in his hospital bed unconscious. Lucy says, "I don't want to try that but I'm already going to die so…." She puts on the crown before I can say anything. She has<p>

her eyes shut. "Lucy!" I exclaim. A white light shines, blinding me for a moment. Lucy is floating in midair with a dimmer light surrounding her. She opens her eyes and says,

"I feel it. I'm cured." She smiles as she floats back down. I hug her tightly. She's surprised. I say, "I'm glad you're ok." She relaxes and hugs me back. Happy interrupts

again and says, "He llllllllllikes her." Of course I forgot Happy was here until now… I figure now is a good time to confess since Happy said that. "Happy's right. Lucy, I like

you. No, I _Love_ you." She says, "Baka, I love you, too." We kiss and Happy laughs.

* * *

><p>A day passes by and Deveniol got a blood transfusion thing. We're waiting outside his room. A nurse comes by and tells us, "Mr. Deveniol wishes to see you." We thank her<p>

and go into Deveniol's room. Deveniol is sitting up in his bed and says, "You guys get no cash reward." I start, "What the hell do you mean!?" He sighs and says, "I mean

you can take that wretched crown and all the jewelry you found except for the Sea of Aqua. I'm selling it's remains to a jeweler or making the jeweler craft something. Your

mission is now completed because the crown is of no use to me anymore. Thanks for bringing me to the hospital. Now shoo. Go back to your guild."

* * *

><p>On the Train Lucy and I talk. "Hey, do you think we should tell them about our relationship yet?" I ask. "The guild? Uh, yeah. Why should we hide- Oh right, Juvia…," Lucy<p>

replies. I say, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lucy sighs, "Ok. We'll tell them." Happy interjects, "Yeah, you should tell the guild. They're nakama. You shouldn't keep secrets

from family." We agree. We arrive at the station and walk to the guild. We push the doors open and everyone stops talking. Lucy smiles and shouts, "We're back, minna!"

Everyone cheers and talks all at once and then I announce, "LUCY AND I ARE DATING NOW!" Everyone again cheers. Juvia is surprisingly not tearing up, but then I notice

Lyon with her and I smile. I walk over to them and congratulate them and say, "Take care of her, ok Lyon?" He replies, "Of course I will." Natsu comes over and says, "Grats,

Ice Princess. Protect her will ya?" I ignore his insult just this once and say, "With my life, Ash for brains." Of course Natsu just has to start the fight but everything is good.

Everything is the same except that Lucy is my love and I am hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Well… That's the end. I intended to make this story longer but it involved a giant octopus and lots of evil and I didn't really know how to incorporate<strong>

** that into the story. Also, sorry for the oocness in some places and lack of Happy speaking and short chapters and slowly updating. . Thanks for following **

**and reviewing though. **

**Lucy: Arigato!**


End file.
